The One In Vegas PartIII
by DrDave1
Summary: The First Story In Friends2, its pretty old since it was written back in 99


F.R.I.E.N.D.S 2  
Series 1 Episode 1

* * *

Written By: Chandler 

Disclaimer: The characters and their stories belong to Bright, Kaufman, and Crane and NBC and Warner Brothers. I mean no   
infringement and make no profit. 

Okay here it is, I've been putting it off for months but I'm gonna start it now, this is my Friends Fanfic. Which I'm calling Friends2, I know I'm starting to write Fanfic a bit late but I've written a couple of other episodes: The One With The Mad Dog, The One Where Dr. Ramoray Lives and The One At The Beach Part II, which you can also read on my site. Since it's June, 99 and Friends has finished with it's finale the One In Vegas Part I and II (screened in one hour long episode) I'm going to write my Fanfic starting with The One In Vegas Part III. I've included a little recap at the start of the episode so enjoy my first episode, I hope you like it, (I don't really though). 

* * *

  
  


[Scene: The Craps Table, Monica is still on her roll, only this time Chandler's with her and she has a huge crowd of people around.] 

Monica: (shaking the dice) A new pair of shoes for the Chan-Chan man! (Rolls the dice.) Yes! 

Chandler: Yes! I've-I've never seen a roll like this in my life! 

Monica: That's right baby! Okay, what do I want now? 

Chandler: Okay, ah umm, ah, a 8. Ah, a 6? 

Monica: Pick a number! That is your only job! 

Chandler: 8. 8! 

Monica: Thank you! 

Chandler: If you get this one, we buy everybody here a steak dinner! 

All: Yay!! 

The Croupier: 8! 

Monica: Yes! 

All: Yay!! 

Monica: (To Chandler) We're not really gonna buy these people steak dinners are we? 

Chandler: Noo! 

Monica: Okay, good! Okay, what do I want now? 

Chandler: Ahh, ooh, try a hard 8. 

Monica: What? 

Chandler: Two fours. 

Monica: Okay. (Rolls the dice) 

The Croupier: 8!: 

A Drunken Gambler: (To Chandler) Don't you let her go! You're a lucky guy! 

Chandler: Thank you, Mister Drunken Gambler! Okay, you get this and uh, we get the biggest suite in the place! (Everyone cheers) Wait-wait-wait-wait! We (motions to Monica and him.) get the biggest suite in the place. 

Monica: All right, biggest suite in the place. Come on! (Rolls the dice.) 

Chandler: (sees the roll) Yes!! I love you! I can't even remember what we were fighting about! 

Monica: Oh, that's because I had lunch with Rich—Me neither! Okay, what do I want now? 

Chandler: Another hard 8   
.   
Monica: Hard 8?! We should call it easy 8! 

Chandler: Okay, okay, I tell you what. You roll another hard eight; (pause) and we get married here tonight. 

Drunken Gambler: Go! Come on! Roll! 

All: Roll-roll!! 

Monica: Shut up!! It just got interesting! 

Monica: What did you just say? 

Chandler: You roll another hard eight and we get married here tonight. 

Monica: Are you serious?! 

Chandler: Yes! I love you! I've never loved anybody as much as I love you. 

Monica: I've never loved anybody as much as I love you. 

Chandler: Okay, so if an eight comes up, we take it as a sign and we do it! What do you say? 

Monica: Okay! 

Chandler: Okay! Come on! Let's go! All right! 

(She rolls the dice, but one bounces out of the table.) 

Chandler: (spots one) Okay! That's a four! And where-where's the other one? 

Drunken Gambler: It went under the table. 

Monica: Nobody move! (To Chandler) Okay, you look that way; I'll look this way! 

Chandler: All right!   
(He searches to his right; she searches to her left. They're both on their hands and knees when they spot the die. It's propped up against the table leg, and it's not lying flat. Both the four and the five are showing.) 

Chandler: Here it is! Here it is! 

Monica: That could be a four or a five. It's your call.   
(Pause.) 

Chandler: It's a four. 

Monica: I think so too.   
(Cue up the music as they move in and kiss. This time I think it's Perry Como, but I'm not sure. It's Everybody loves somebody, sometime! Everybody falls in love somehow! Something in your kiss, just told me, my sometime, is now!) 

[Scene: A Little White Chapel, Chandler and Monica are entering.] 

Chandler: Hello! One marriage please! 

Monica: Yep, we wanna get married! 

The Attendant: Well, there's a service in progress. Have a seat. 

Chandler and Monica: All right.   
(They both sit down.) 

Chandler: (singing) Dum! Dum-dum-dum! Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum-dum-dum! 

Monica: What are you doing? 

Chandler: Oh, that's The Wedding March. Does, does that freak you out? 

Monica: No, only because that's the graduation song. 

(The real Wedding March begins playing from behind the closed doors of the chapel.) 

Chandler: Okay! (Stands up) This is it! (Claps his hands) We're gonna get married! 

Monica: Are you sure you wanna do this?   
(Suddenly the doors burst open, and ROSS AND RACHEL COME OUT ARM-IN-ARM!!!!! And Rachel's carrying a bouquet!!! THEY GOT MARRIED!!!!) 

Ross: Well, hello, Mrs. Ross! (Throws some rice.) 

Rachel: Well, hello, Mr. Rachel! (Throws some more rice.)   
(They storm out into the street.) 

Rachel: Wait! (Gets her bearings) Okay! 

(She goes one way; he goes the other. The camera pans back to Chandler and Monica, and needless to say, they're standing there dumbstruck as The King's (Elvis Presley to the yougin's) Viva, Las Vegas begins to play. Sing along with me now, "Viva! Las Vegas! Vivaaaaaa! Vivaaaaa! Las Vegassssss!!" Fade to Black.)   
  


Opening Credits   


Chandler and Monica are still standing there dumbstruck 

Chandler: Oh my God! Did you see that? 

Monica: I think so 

Chandler: I mean I can't believe that, do you think they got back together? Or maybe they were just very very drunk? 

Monica: I think so (still confused) 

A member of the chapel staff comes up to the two of them 

Staff: Are you ready now, (she checks her clipboard) party of Bing? 

Monica: Are we? 

Chandler: I don't know what do you think we should do? I mean do we really want to rush in to this, do we want to do what Ross and Rachel just did? 

Monica: I love you, and whatever you decide we'll do 

Staff: So? 

Chandler looks at Monica and suddenly picks her up carrying her into the Chapel 

Chandler: I love you too 

We see the doors close behind them 

[Cut To Inside Of Chapel] 

Chandler and Monica are standing together, and an Elvis comes up to them, 

Elvis: Are you ready? 

Chandler and Monica: Yes 

Elvis: Do you have the rings? 

Chandler: Oh yeah right here (he reaches into his back pocket and produces two rings 

Monica: Where did you get those? 

Chandler: Oh yeah, em I was actually going to ask you to marry me and em urrr I just thought that that was the best opportunity to do it 

Monica: Oh I love you so much 

They kiss again 

Elvis: (cough) Excuse me, I'm kinda on a schedule here 

Chandler: Oh sorry 

Elvis: Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife etc 

Chandler: I so do! 

Elvis: (To Monica) Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, etc 

Monica: I do 

Elvis: I now pronounce you Man and Wife 

They kiss and that is accompanied by Fools Rush In sung by Elvis ( Las Vegas, signs, fools rush in, marriage in wedding chapels, what does that remind me of, maybe it was a movie I saw?) 

[Cut To Door of Honeymoon Suite In Their Hotel] 

Their about to walk into the room, when Monica taps Chandler hard on the back 

Monica: Chandler! 

Chandler: Oh sorry, I almost forgot, Mrs Bing 

Monica: That's alright Mr. Bing 

Chandler: That's already my name 

Monica: I know, how about, I almost forgot Mr. Gellar 

Chandler: Yeah that's better 

Monica: Okay, come on lets go in 

Chandler picks her up and carries her across the threshold 

Chandler: I've carried you twice in a couple of hours, I'm gonna need to see a doctor 

Monica: Shut up and kiss me 

Chandler: Okay good plan 

He kicks the door closed   


[Scene: Outside The Casino] 

Joey and Phoebe are standing outside 

Phoebe: Okay, we have to think of a plan to get back in there, I can't let that lurker win, it's me against her! 

Joey: Okay, come on we'll think of a plan 

Phoebe: But that security guy is standing at the door 

Joey: Do you want me too knock him out Phoebs? 

Phoebe: No, thanks honey but I have a plan 

She looks around a few times then takes a deep breath 

Phoebe: OH MY GOD THAT MAN IS KILLING HER! 

The security guard runs up to Phoebe 

Guard: What mam? 

Phoebe: I just saw a man drag a poor defenseless woman behind that corner 

Guard: Right, lady that's terrible excuse, c'mon, give me a little credit 

Phoebe: Your right, I'm sorry, look c'mon I'm sorry, could you please give my friend and I another chance (she stands there with her hair in her mouth looking really innocent) 

Guard: Okay, but I don't want to hear about you for the rest of the night, go on in (he gestures) 

Phoebe and Joey: Thank you! 

They go back in and immediately Phoebe spots the lurker. They both see a man leave a machine, then they eye each other, then they start to run for it. There is music of The Eye O f The Tiger playing and the following are scenes of how they get there. Phoebe runs by knocking over a fat man and his quarters, the lurker knocks down a little kid, Phoebe jumps onto the craps table and off it again, then the lurker runs through the security guard, they both reach the Machine at the same time and try to put the quarters in at the same time, the Lurkers goes in she pulls the lever. Then she gets the jackpot 

Lurker: I won, I won, ha ha ha 

She is about to collect the money when the security guard comes up to her, holding his eye 

Guard: Excuse me ma'am, I'd like to escort you off the premises 

Lurker: But, but, I did.. 

Phoebe: Yeah bye tuts 

The lurker gets escorted away, and Phoebe collects her money from the machine 

Phoebe: Yeah, no-one messes with me 

[Cut to Joey and His Hand Twin] 

Joey: Look c'mon, would you not even think about it? Please, Identical hand twins, do you not want to be a millionaire or something? 

Hand Twin: Yes I do want to be a millionaire, but frankly I think you're a lunatic and please leave me alone 

Joey: You know what I don't think that you're my hand twin, I think you're my evil hand twin 

Hand Twin: Yes, that's right I am your evil hand twin 

Joey: Well don't expect me to stand around and talk to you anymore 

Joey gets up from the blackjack table and leaves 

Hand Twin: YES! 

[Scene: Next Morning Chandler and Monica's Hotel Suite] 

Chandler: I can't believe I'm waking up next to you as your husband 

Monica: Me too, I mean I didn't think we'd ever get this far 

Chandler: What!? 

Monica: I mean, I never thought we'd get married because your so afraid of commitment 

Chandler: Oh, well that's okay 

Monica: Oh my god, I just remembered about Ross and Rachel 

Chandler: Oh yeah! I wonder what happened with them, maybe they got back together, I mean they were up in their room all night 

Monica: Yeah, maybe it just seems weird, I mean Ross would but Rachel wouldn't just rush in too getting married like that 

Chandler: Don't worry about them, this is our honeymoon were on and we don't want to be thinking about other peoples failed marriages 

Monica: Yeah your right 

They kiss again 

Monica: So when are we gonna talk about children? 

Chandler kisses her very quickly to shut her up   


Commercial Break   
  


Okay thanks for reading this far I hope your enjoying it, we've reached halfway for the first time and I hope we'll be reaching it a lot for a long time. Hopefully in each series I can write about 24 episodes, and please don't forget to add your comments about F.R.I.E.N.D.S 2 at the end of this story, and please tour the rest of my site. So anyway see you next time and enjoy the next half of this episode which will feature Ross and Rachel.   


[Scene: Ross and Rachel's Bedroom] 

Ross wakes up at the same time as Rachel and they look at each other 

Ross: AHHHH! 

Rachel: AHHHH! 

Rachel: What are you doing in my bed? 

Ross: Me? What are you doing in my bed? This is my BED! 

Ross looks at his watch and then notices his wedding ring 

Ross: What the hell is that on my finger 

Rachel looks at her finger 

Rachel: Oh God 

Ross: Oh no, you don't think! 

Rachel: Of course not, why would we do that. We probably just became Jewelers or something 

Ross: I just can't believe this I've been married 3 times and I'm about to get divorced again for the third time 

Rachel: (disappointed by his answer) Yeah 

Ross: Rachel, I'm sorry I let this happen I mean I don't even remember a thing 

Rachel: It's okay Ross I was to blame too, well you can look on the bright side at least you said the right name this time 

Ross: (laughs) Yeah at least and hey look the pen is gone off your face 

Rachel: Well yeah, I was sweating last night 

Ross: Oh yeah 

Rachel: So what do you want to do now 

Ross: I want an Aspirin and some breakfast 

Rachel: Okay, then we can find the others   


[Scene: The Casino] 

Phoebe is still playing the slot machines and she looks extremely tired, then she wins again 

Phoebe: (sarcastic) Yay, I win again 

Joey comes up to her 

Joey: Hey Phoebs, did you see anyone else? I haven't seen Ross, Rachel or Chandler and Monica 

Phoebe: (not really listening) No 

Joey: Hey, how much have you won? 

Phoebe: Seven Hundred and Thirty One Dollars and Seventy-Five Cents 

Joey: Wow, how long have you been at this? 

Phoebe: About 12 Hours now 

Joey: Okay, well I'm going to try and find Chandler 

Phoebe: Okay, goodbye 

Joey walks off and on his way he sees Ross and Rachel coming out of a lift.He walks over to meet them 

Joey: Hey! 

Ross: Oh hey Joey 

Joey: So where did you guys disapear to last night? I couldn't find you anywhere 

Rachel: Well we kinda got married 

Joey: What! 

Ross: Don't worry Joey it was an accident 

Rachel: (laughing) Well we kinda got a little drunk 

Joey: So what are you gonna do 

Ross: Well I guess the only thing we really can do is get a divorce 

Joey: Yeah, too bad you two probably could have got together, so anyway have you guys seen Chandler or Monica around 

Ross: No, sorry there probably around here somewhere 

Joey: Okay, I'll catch you guys later, you know maybe you too shouldn't get a divorce 

Rachel: (laughing) Yeah maybe Joe 

[Scene: Chandler And Monica's Hotel Suite] 

They are still lying in bed 

Chandler: I think we'd better get up, you know the others are probably wondering what happened 

Monica: Yeah, I guess so but you know I wish that we could just stay here forever you know 

Chandler: No, actually I don't know, because I don't think I could ever live here you know, I mean New York is great, people step over you like a piece of dirt on the ground, it's great! 

Monica: I suppose, but it's really nice out here 

Chandler: Well we have the rest of our lives to talk about stuff like that 

Monica: Yeah, we do 

They kiss again 

Chandler: Alright come on let's get up and get some breakfast I'm starving 

Monica: We can stay in the Honeymoon Suite right? 

Chandler: Of course honey, this is our honeymoon, it's fits in rather well with the Honeymoon Suite don't you think 

Monica: Okay, and were gonna have to talk about the way you talk to your wife okay 

Chandler: Maybe 

They get up out of bed and get dressed 

[Cut to outside of Suite] 

Chandler shuts the door after him and Monica 

Chandler: Alright come on Mrs. Bing lets get some breakfast 

Monica: Coming, Oh my God, Chandler where's my ring 

Chandler: What, you don't have it 

Monica: Of course I don't have it otherwise I wouldn't be asking you were it is 

Chandler: Maybe you left it at the chapel last night 

Monica: Oh yeah, I remember now I went to put it on but it didn't fit so I put it in my pocket when we were signing the forms, it must have fallen out 

Chandler: Well we'll go back and get it, after breakfast 

Monica: (agreeing) After breakfast 

[Cut to Lounge] 

Chandler and Monica come out of the lift and Joey, Ross and Rachel are sitting in the reception area 

Joey: (spotting them) Hey guys! Were did you two disappear to last night 

Monica: (excited) We got married! 

Joey: Oh my god that's great news so did Ross and Rachel 

Chandler: Yeah we know we saw them there last night 

Ross: (looking embarrassed) Really? 

Monica: (to Rachel) So do you want to tell us what happened last night 

Rachel: Yeah well last night was just an accident, we were very drunk 

Chandler: So what are you guys gonna do about this 

Joey: (excited) There getting a divorce 

Ross looks at him 

Joey: (confused) What is that not a good thing? 

Chandler: Well me and Monica have to go back down to the chapel place because she lost her wedding ring there 

Monica: So were gonna go back there after breakfast 

Rachel: This is great you guys I can't believe your married 

Ross: Yeah, I mean who would have thought that the first time you met my sister, that you were gonna get married eight years later 

Chandler: Yeah, but who would have thought that yesterday afternoon you would be getting married later that night even though your not together! 

Ross: Yeah I see what you mean 

Phoebe comes over to them looking absolutely exhausted 

Phoebe: (drowsily) Hey you guys, I'm done now I've won a thousand dollars on blackjack and the slots, hey did somebody get married 

She falls onto the chair asleep 

Chandler: Okay, lets get some breakfast 

They walk away from the couch leaving Phoebe lying there asleep 

[Scene: The Breakfast Room] 

Chandler, Monica, Rachel, Ross and Joey are all seated around a big table 

A waiter comes over to them 

Waiter: May I take your orders? 

Chandler: Yes, I'll just have toast and a coffee 

Monica: Same for me too, but make my coffee a de-caff 

Ross: I'll have toast and some cereal and a coffee 

Rachel: Nothing for me please I'm not hungry, just a coffee 

Waiter: And for the Italian gentleman? 

Joey: Em, I'll have toast, eggs, fried bacon, sausages, oatmeal, coffee, rashers, scones and a cream filled donought if you have one 

Waiter: I'm sure we may have some in the back 

Joey: Great, thanks a lot 

Ross, Rachel and Monica look at him in disgust 

Rachel: Joey, are you insane that stuff will kill you eventually 

Joey: Are you kiddin me I've had this breakfast every single day of my life 

Ross: What! 

Joey: Chandler! 

Chandler: Yes, yes it's true, every single day you've no idea how much it costs 

Rachel: Okay Joe, that's fine, just let all that cholesterol kill you 

Joey: (confused) What's cholesterol? 

Ross: Well you know what never mind 

Rachel: So when are you going back over to the wedding chapel to look for your ring 

Monica: As soon as were finished breakfast, because it was a great ring, it was a diamond 

Ross: They gave you a diamond! They only gave us a cheap copper ring 

Monica: No Chandler bought it for me 

Rachel: Awwhh, why didn't you get me a diamond ring Ross 

Ross: Well, you see I didn't expect that we'd be getting married tonight 

Rachel: (sarcastic) Of course 

[Fade Out of Scene] 

[Fade Back In] 

The four of them are looking at Joey stuffing himself but Joey doesn't notice them, suddenly he stops 

Joey: I'm full 

Chandler: Ross, ya owe me five bucks 

Joey: What? 

Monica: Come on we'd better get down to the chapel before they find the ring and sell it or something 

Chandler: Yeah your right come on 

Rachel: Can we go with you? 

Chandler: Sure, come on we're going now 

They get up from the table and walk out of the hotel, as they leave the camera cuts to Phoebe showing her still asleep   


[Scene: Wedding Chapel] 

The five enter the Chapel to find a lot of police there. Chandler walks over to a police officer 

Chandler: Sorry officer, do you know what's going on here 

Police Officer: Yeah, apparently this Elvis guy was running this Chapel illegally, he did a runner before we got here and anyone who's ever gotten married here it wasn't legal 

Chandler: What! 

Chandler looks at Monica 

[Fade Out Of Scene] 

Closing Credits 

The lurker is back in the hotel and is playing a slot machine Phoebe see's her and starts to walk over to her 

Phoebe: I'm gonna get you yet 

Lurker: (Sees Phoebe) Oh your back well you can't stop me now. I'm gonna keep playing these machines forever 

Phoebe: Fine, but I just wanted to call a truce 

Lurker: Okay, but go away now okay 

Phoebe: Sure Bye 

She pretends to walk away but hides behind slot machine 

Phoebe picks up a hot cup of coffee and walks up behind the lurkers back 

She waits for the lurker to put money out of her cup, then quickly Phoebe switches the two cups 

The lurker reaches into her cup for another quarter 

Lurker: Owwwwww! 

Phoebe: (triumphantly) Ha Ha Ha 

Phoebe walks away 

End 

* * *


End file.
